MJ Delfino
'''MJ Delfino' is the youngest child of Susan and Mike Delfino. Growing up, he was a shy vulnerable child and was bullied by Juanita Solis. When his parents divorced, he had difficulties adjusting to life with Katherine. When Dave kidnapped him, planning to kill him, he was set free at the last minute. Since then his parents got back together and he's been a normal and happy child. Biography 'Season 4' MJ was born on May 11, 2008. Originally Susan wanted to name him Conner, but later agreed to honor Mike's deceased grandfather, Maynard. Mike's other grandfather was mentioned as being named James, probably resulting in the "MJ" compromise. 'Season 5' He was bullied by Juanita Solis, which caused their mothers to have a fight, but this has since blown over and Juanita and MJ have become friends. When Mike began a relationship with Katherine, they take MJ out to the Zoo and bowling, but MJ initially resents Katherine's presence, throwing ice cream at her and dropping a bowling ball on her foot. This is short-lived, however, so much so that MJ begins to prefer the company of Katherine rather than Susan, much to Susan's distress. Mike and Susan work to get him into private school and are successful when Susan takes a job there as an art teacher's assistant. His life is in danger because Dave Williams plans to kill him in order to get revenge on Susan for killing his family. MJ does not die after Susan got through to Dave. 'Season 6' MJ is seen as the ring-bearer when Susan and Mike are remarried. He was also unwittingly d ragged into Susan and Katherine's feud, when Katherine dared to badmouth Susan to her own son, which angered Mike. 'Season 7' MJ moves to a small apartment, with his parents, when the family goes into debt. He is also present when Susan collapses in Fairview Hospital, after losing a kidney in a neighborhood riot, and he alerts the attention of doctors. Season 8 When MJ's father makes a fatal mistake by crossing with a loan shark, the loan shark returns the favor by shooting Mike in the heart, killing him instantly. After his father's death, MJ became to be violent and insolent with his mother and his sister, Julie. Susan let him do anything he wanted to, but Julie didn't agree with her. Susan had finally reacted when MJ threw a stapler on his teacher. After a little confrontation, MJ admits that he misses his father and he cries in his mother's arms. Trivia *MJ has an affinity for paninis and macaroons. *MJ was born the same day and at the same hospital as Paige Dash (Dave Williams's deceased daughter). He is just a few moments older. MJ.jpg|MJ Susan, Mike and MJ.jpg|Susan, Mike and MJ reunite KatherineandMJ.jpg|Katherine kidnaps MJ MJS8.jpg|MJ during his father's funeral. Category:Children Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Son of a main character Category:Susan's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents